Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6+5(-7n+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 6 + {5(}\gray{-7n+2}{)} $ $ 6 {-35n+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -35n + {6 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -35n + {16}$ The simplified expression is $-35n+16$